Problem
by Take.It.Over
Summary: Norway just wanted to see what would happen. Of course, the spell lasts more than a few minutes. This might be a problem.


**A/N: I'm doing a huge transfer of stories from AO3, which I am under the same username (I changed it, if you hadn't noticed).**

 **Nordics Christmas Exchange Fic 2014 for hypocritical-romantic on Tumblr.**

* * *

Ah, well, this might be a problem, Sweden thought, looking at the now short, and admittedly cute, toddler versions of Denmark, Finland, and Iceland.

"How did ya even do that?" Sweden asked Norway, who was thumbing through an old spell book. "Why did ya do that?"

"Well," Norway shut his book and surveyed the three toddlers. "It was a spell to turn people back into their most innocent state. Didn't know if it would work on countries or not." He shrugged. "Now I know."

"And ya aren't worried?" Sweden grumbled as Iceland started crying because Denmark had chased away a tiny . Finland was apparently inspecting something interesting under the table.

Norway shook his head. "Spell only lasts 12 hours." He shooed Denmark away from Iceland, who had started pelting the other with M&Ms that were on the table. "Quit that." Denmark started at Norway briefly, then started crying. Norway huffed angrily and turned to Sweden. "You could help."

Sweden shrugged and went over to Finland, who was attempting to climb up into a chair. Sweden scooped him up carefully, preventing the wiggling toddler from slipping from his grasp. He set Finland down next to Iceland, who had Mr. Puffing back and a shoe in his grasp. Sweden could hear Norway in the next room, likely attempting to chase down Denmark. When the three of them were younger, Denmark was unsurprisingly the most active and hyper, constantly testing his bosses' and friends' patience.

The two toddlers in the room were babbling to each other and destroying the shoe (which looked to be one of Denmark's). The shoelace was off and on top of Mr. Puffin's head and the sole had been ripped out.

Norway returned to the living room, a messy Denmark in tow, who smiled impishly. Norway looked unamused.

"I had forgotten how annoying he was as a child."

Sweden looked down to see Finland poking his leg and lifting his arms up. Sweden picked him up, causing the toddler to giggle and get slobber all over his sweater. Iceland did the same, and Sweden was forced to pick him up as well, and had his glasses yanked off. There was a bright flash, and Sweden knew Norway had taken a picture.

"You should see your face," He commented, sounding amused. "They must sense your weakness for kids." Now his hair was being pulled on. Afraid he would eventually drop one of them, he found his way to the couch, set them both down, retrieved his glasses (scrubbing the toddler spit and fingerprints from them) and put them on. Before the glasses were on all the way, sniffling was heard and Sweden turned to see Finland crying and Iceland scooting to get off the couch. Norway caught Iceland before he fell to the floor, and Sweden was forced to pick up Finland again, who immediately stopped crying and babbled on.

"Maybe we should feed 'em?" Sweden suggested, figuring it was about lunch time. Norway nodded and they herded the toddlers into the kitchen. Eventually getting them settled, they ate a lunch of crackers, lunch meat, and orange juice.

"Not much of a lunch." Sweden commented as Denmark spilled his drink and Mr. Puffin pecked at cracker crumbs on the floor underneath Iceland.

"Well," Norway said irritably. "Do you know what toddlers eat?" Sweden just shrugged and took a sip of orange juice.

Eventually they all finished and were somehow cleaned up (which involved the kitchen sink, lots of water on the floor, and a pissed off Norway) and Norway insisted they all go outside into the backyard, which was fenced and big enough for the toddlers to explore.

Sweden and Norway sat on the porch, exhausted, as the others messed around, throwing mud and sticks at each other.

"Kids are hard work." Sweden grumbled after they had been outside for awhile.

Norway rolled his eyes. "Of course they are. Especially these ones."

* * *

About 10 hours later, the three young Nordics were returned to normal, apparently retaining vague memories of their time as toddlers.

"So why didn't Waldo get turned into a kid?" Denmark asked, pointing at Sweden. "It's not fair!"

Norway shrugged. "He wasn't in the room when I cast the spell."

"Why did you cast it anyways?" Iceland asked, straightening his hair. "It was stupid."

Before Norway could answer, he was interrupted by Finland.

"I didn't know you were so good with kids! Haha, I didn't think you would be like that! You would be a good dad."

Sweden squinted/glared down at Finland. "You want kids?"

Finland's eyes grew wide at that, and Denmark snickered. "Oh no, not me! Where would you ever get that idea? I mean, I like kids-"

Sweden nodded. "I will get Finland a kid."

After an awkward silence and a stoic and secretive Sweden, life continued normally for the Nordics.

* * *

Only a year after, Sweden came in the door to Finland's house.

"This is Peter." Sweden said, gesturing to the young boy in a sailor's costume.

Finland walked up to the pair, confused.

"Hi there! I'm Sealand! Yeah, I'm a real nation, and no, I'm not Jerk England's brother. This guy bought me off of Ebay!"

"EBAY?"


End file.
